


Force Sensitive

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Stars Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars AU. Rhink Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force Sensitive

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this GMM/Star Wars crossover. It has been a while since I've seen the movies, so not everything will be completely accurate. PLEASE tell me in the comments what you thought of it! Thanks ;)

Nar Shaddaa was the worst. The humid temperature was killer when coupled with the hooded cloak I was wearing. I was one of the tallest humans I had seen, but was nothing when compared to some droids and many other species *cough cough* wookies *cough*, which made getting through crowds tough. Ever since I had left the Jedi order, I had searched for individuals who were too old to become Jedi, but were still Force sensitive. To date I had only found one, a female chagrian, and she had turned me down. Today, I hoped I would make contact with the second. He was called Link, which I wasn’t sure was a real name or a nickname. He had tousled black semi-wavy locks, brilliantly aqua eyes behind clear-lensed goggles, and an adorable smile playing across half-open full lips. Or at least that’s how he looked on the tiny and obscured wanted poster on Coruscant. I had only seen him from afar in person. I finally stopped and ducked into a tavern that the Force had been guiding me towards. 

He sat on a stool right next to the door. I tapped him on the shoulder “Excuse me sir, can we talk?” His response was a suspicious “You’ve been following me, haven’t you.” “Yeah, I’m an ex-Jedi.” at the word Jedi, rage flared across his cerulean oculars. Suddenly his hands were clasped around my neck and I was being propelled out the door with much more strength than he should have. Apparently he already knew how use the Force on some level. “Why are you stupid shits always after me? There are over a million other smugglers!” He rained punches onto my exposed jaw. “I am NOT a Jedi anymore, I left.” I shouted, using the Force to stop the flurry of fists. He stopped and looked at me. I noticed the tip of a thin scar poking out from under the band of the goggles. “I’m sorry,” he said in a small voice, “my emotions have been a bit out of control these past few weeks.” Despite the fact that I only knew the guy for about 10 minutes, and during that timeframe he had tried to beat me up, I felt an urge to wrap him in my arms and give him a bearhug. “It’s ok man. I was gonna ask if you wanted me to teach you how to deal with the Force.” He looked at me for a minute, then decided “Ok.” "I'm Rhett" I said, rubbing my sore jaw. "Nice to meet you, I'm Link." He introduced himself.

 

****************************************Three months later*********************************************

The Jedi order had fallen. Palpatine was a Sith lord, backed up by Darth Vader. He was calling himself the Emperor. 

Cloaking Link and myself was a much less difficult task than I thought it would be. His old ship had been impounded by the empire, so we were stuck on Alderaan. In the darkness of the cave, I couldn't see him, but I feel his warmth and his arm pressed into mine. The storm troopers outside hadn't found us, even though they walked right by us several times. He laid his head on my shoulder. "When are you going to teach me to use my lightsaber?" He quietly asked. We built him one three weeks prior. "Soon" I whispered back. "We can't wait any more. They'll kill us!" He groaned. "Plus, I'm helping you with the cloak. You said most Jedi can't do that until they've been training for several years."

We decided to spend the night in the cave. Rain splashed down outside. The warm, dim light of the fire threw dramatic shadows onto Link's face. His goggles reflected the flames, lending him a mysterious, exotic appearance. "We need to get my ship!" He exclaimed. "I know, I know. Jeez" I grumbled. "We'll get it back. Just stop bothering me about it!" I snapped. "Somebody's a little cranky." He teased. I groaned "My back is KILLING me." He placed his hand on my back. I could feel the Force moving the disk back to its rightful place. Link yawned, stretched and laid his head in my lap. I gently pulled the goggles off of his face. I ran my thumb over the thin scar that ran from the end of his eyebrow to the top of his cheekbone. 

"What happened?" I asked. He sat up, a grim look on his face. "It happened when I was ten. I was born and raised on Naboo. Trade union droids invaded. They-" he paused taking a deep, rather shaky breath. "They killed my family. I escaped with nothing more than this scar." He trailed off, eyes filling with tears. "I could have saved them!" He sobbed. I could tell that this was the first time he had told someone. "You're alive. That counts for something. You've saved my ass a couple of times. I would be dead without you." I comforted him. "Thanks Rhett" He whispered. I thought of a way to cheer him up, but I decided he wouldn't appreciate it. However, by body thought differently. Suddenly I was kissing him gently. As soon as I realized what I was doing, I broke away. "Sorry, you looked so down and, um, well, ah" I trailed off. "Well why the heck did you stop?" He asked, a smile sliding across his lips. He leaned forward, and we resumed with more passion than I thought possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you like this GMM/Star Wars crossover. It has been a while since I've seen the movies, so not everything will be completely accurate. PLEASE tell me in the comments what you thought of it! Thanks ;)


End file.
